Ash's Shadow Journey
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: Ash finds an injured BlackMew and takes it to proffeser Oak to heal it.The Black Mew bonds with Ash and becomes his starter.Nightmareshipping(AshXBlackMew.)
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hey guys,I'm back and sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes last chapter of Revenge of the Chosen and Hazard,my computer may have messed up again like anyway I'm trying something new and use a different this new story is a weird idea and I think I read too many shadow pokemon stories anyway.

Summary:The day before Ash starts his journey Ash finds an injured BlackMew in the takes it to proffeser Oak to get it healed up,where he finds that the 'corrupt' Mew distrusts and hates humans except him for reasons he doesn't suggests that Ash takes the Mew home,which she quickly agrees to,and Ash agrees and takes the next day Ash wakes up late and doesn't get a normal starter and is glum when BlackMew offers to be Ash's starter.

Me:My summarys get longer and the shipping will be...Nightmareshipping(AshXBlackMew).Good shipping name?I got it by taking Dreamshipping(AshXMew) and since BlackMew is the corrupt version of Mew and Nightmare is the corrupt version of Dream.

Disclaimer:I don't own I did Ash would catch legendaries.

Key:  
"Hi" :Talking

-Hi- :Thinking

"_Hi_" :Pokespeech

**Hi** :Pokedex/other machine.

(Hi) :Telepathy

"HI" :Attack command

Chapter 1-The Journey to be a Master Begins and to the Future!

-Route 1-Ash's POV-

I walked onto Route 1,BlackMew on my shoulder in a Black Pikachu form,excited to start my probably wondering where I got the BlackMew,well I'll all began yesterday,when I was walking threw the forest.

-Flashback-Yesterday-Pallet Forest-Normal POV-

Ash was walking threw the forest to try and calm down,since he was excited about his journey starting was going over what Professor Oak had taught him today,since he decided to study so he can be a master,when he heard a pained cry coming from rushed to the source to see a small black cat with a long cat had cuts and bruises all over her rushed to the cat,worried,and picked it up,causing it to open it's blood red eyes and when she saw Ash she freaked.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you,I just want to help" Ash said worried and pet the black black cat looked up at Ash and saw the worry in his eyes and stopped struggling.

-This human actually is trying to help me and no one has ever pet me like this,only hit and yelled at me.I like this human.- The cat thought as Ash rushed to professor Oak's lab and the cat fell asleep.

-End Flashback-Ash's POV-

And that's how I found BlackMew,as for how she came to be my pokemon well...

-Flashback-Hours After Last Flashback-Professor Oak's Lab-Normal Pov-

BlackMew woke up and found that she was laying on a table and Professor Oak's head was hovering over freaked and flew up from the table,looked around,found Ash,darted into Ash's arms,and looked at Oak with fear.

"Hey it's okay,he's my friend and he's who healed your wounds" Ash said seeing the BlackMew looking at Oak with fear and Ash's words she calmed down,though she was still on guard went away when Ash started petting her head."So Professor what is this pokemon?" Ash asked.

"From the looks of it it's a shadow pokemon version of the legendary Mew" Oak said with shock in his had been to focused on healing the Mew to realize it was a Mew.

"Shadow pokemon?" Ash asked confused,he didn't notice BMew stiffen.

-Oh no,now he'll probably hate me- BMew worried in thought.

"Have you ever heard of Team Cipher" Oak asked and continued when Ash shook his head no.

(A/n It's Cipher right?)

"Team Cipher is a team that takes pokemon and corrupt them,turning them into shadow Cipher is mostly in Orre,though there are some members in other a shadow pokemon is,like I said,a corrupt version of a regular are stronger and have special moves know as Shadow Moves,they are dark version of regular normally if a shadow pokemon gets out,they hate all humans and if one gets near it they attack,though it seems that one is quite friendly."Proffeser Oak paused seeing BMew's glare towards him,"with you."He added."It seems this one got hurt either trying to escape Team Cipher or she got hurt from Team Cipher trying to get her back."

"That's a horrible thing to do to pokemon!" Ash shouted and hugged BMew tightly."This poor pokemon" Ash said looking down at the 'corrupt' pokemon in his arms.

-This human care so much for pokemon and he isn't scared of me,even though I'm a shadow pokemon- BMew thought and nuzzled Ash's chest.

"Yeah definitely friendly with you" Oak said seeing BMew nuzzling Ash.

"Thank you Professor,but I need to go,it's getting do you want to come with me or stay with Oak?" Ash asked the pokemon in his pokemon nuzzled his chest and pointed at him."Okay then" Ash said laughing and walked out the door.

-Later(still flashback)-Ash's House-Normal POV-

Ash was laying his bed,BlackMew cuddled up to him,and he was excited that tomorrow he was starting his was too excited to sleep so he spent his time telling BMew about himself and his dream of being a pokemon didn't know that by doing this he just got a already super powerful,powered up legendary on his team and he also didn't know that BMew gave him the ability to understand pokemon.

-The Next Day(again still flashback-Ash's House-Normal POV-

BMew woke up and woke up her unofficial and self-proclaimed saw the time and quicker that humanly possible got dress,grabbed BMew,and rushed out the door at very quick speeds.

"_Ash I know your in a hurry,but you need to slow down or else I'm going to barf_!" BlackMew shouted and Ash froze.

"I-I just u-understood you" Ash stuttered.

"_Yeah I forgot to tell you,last night,after you fell asleep,I gave you the ability to understand pokespeech_" BMew said and blushed remembering that the process involved kissing Ash's cheek last night,though she wasn't going to tell Ash that."_Uh Ash,starter_" BMew said with a smirk as Ash rushed to Professor Oak's,Whrn he reached his destination,he found Gary outside,and when Gary saw him,he smirked an arrogant smirk.

"Hey Ashy-boy you're late and now I got a poke,wait what's that thing!" Gary shouted seeing BMew. Ash got really mad at Gary calling BMew a thing.

"That 'thing' happens to be a legendary that has had an unfortunate run in with Team Cipher and I don't think seeing your ugly face is helping her." Ash said smirking at the end and BMew started giggling.

"A legendary well I'm gonna catch it!" Gary shouted and threw a pokeball at BMew which Ash swatted away."Wha!Hey that's unfair you interrupted my catching!" Gary shouted and Ash just walked into the lab BMew in tow.

"Professor Oak I'm here!" Ash shouted as he entered.

"Oh hello Ash,I'm sorry but those who were on time got all the pokemon" Professor Oak sighed.

"Oh no" Ash said.

"_Ash uh what about me?Can I be your started_?" BMew asked and Ash's head snapped up.

"Professor Oak can BlackMew be my starter?" Ash asked the professor.

"Yeah she could be if she wanted" Oak said and Ash grinned.

"Can I have an empty poke..." Ash started but was cut off by Gary barging into the room.

"Grandpa!Tell Ash to give me that legendary!I tried to catch it but he stopped me by blocking the pokeball!" Gary shouted and had a smirk thinking that Oak would do what he said.

"No,it's Ash's starter" Oak said,"here Ash an empty pokeball." Oak said and handed Ash a pokeball while laughing at Gary's surprised face.

"What!?No!That legendary is mine!Ash is a weakling and d...!" Gary started,but stopped he glowed black and floated up into the air.

(Ash is not a weakling!If anyone is it's you!) BMew shouted telepathicly at Gary shocking couldn't stop what happened next,which was BMew tapping Ash's empty pokeball and being dropped,since there was no longer anything holding him up,and he rushed to Ash and tried to grab BMew's pokeball but Professor Oak grabbed Gary.

"Stop Gary if you try to take Mew I'll take away your pokemon and trainer's licence " Oak said and Gary grunted and left."Anyway here Ash a pokedex" Oak said and handed Ash a black device."I took the liberty to upgrade it for you,it's the most updated pokedex.I also took the liberty of changing it's color sceme to match BlackMew's" Oak said and Ash noticed that it had red markings."I did this because I figured you'd be late and end up with BlackMew as your starter...Anyway the pokedex has a gps as well as some other things." Oak said,

-Oh thank Arceus!- BMew shouted in thought hearing the gps thing.

"Thank you Professor and good bye" Ash said and left the lab.

-End Flashback-Route 1-Ash's POV-

And that's how I got BlackMew and I'm really excited for my journey.

"Ready to go BlackMew?" I asked and BMew nodded."Then let's go!"

-1 Year Later-Indigo Platue-Normal POV-

Over the course of 6 months Ash had gotten all 8 badges and spent the rest of the year training near Indigo had caught quite the number of pokemon though all of them were shadow pokemon and some were he was doing some last minute training with his decided to check his pokemon with his pokedex to see how they were doing.

**BlackMew-**

**Gender-Female **

**Species-Corrupt New Species **

**Type-Dark Psychic **

**Ability-Synchronize **

**Level-50 **

**Attacks-Pound,Transform,Reflect Type,Mega Punch,Metronome,Psychic,Barrier,AncientPower,Amnes ia,Me First,Baton Pass,Nasty Plot,Aura Sphere,Ice Beam,Thunderbolt,Iron Tail,(all normal attacks,I'm not typing them all)Shadow Telekinesis,Dark Barrier.**

**Species differences-Black where pink and blood red eyes.**

**Info-Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all POKEMON, so it can use all kinds of techniques.**

**ShadowDragonair-**

**Gender-Female **

**Species-Dark Dragon **

**Type-Ghost Dragon **

**Ability-Marvel Scale **

**Level-50 **

**Attacks-Wrap,Leer,Thunder Wave,Twister,Dragon Rage,Slam,Agility,Dragon Tail,Aqua Tail,Dragon Rush,Blizzard,Ice Beam,Hyper Beam,Dark Pulse,Shadow Dragon.**

**Species differences-Black where light blue,blood red eyes,purple where white,and the gems are gold instead of dark blue.**

**Info-A DRAGONAIR stores an enormous amount of energy inside its body. It is said to alter the weather around it by loosing energy from the crystals on its neck and tail.**

**DarkZapdos-**

**Gender-Male **

**Species-Shadowy Electric **

**Type-Dark Electric Flying **

**Ability-Lightning Rod **

**Level-50 **

**Attacks- Peck,ThunderShock,ThunderWave,Detect,AncientPower, Charge,Discharge,Thunder,Thunderbolt,Aerial Ace,Giga Impact,Dark Electricity,Dark Pulse.**

**Species differences-Black where yellow,blood red eyes,purple where originally black.**

**Info-A legendary Pokemon that is said to live in thunderclouds. It freely controls lightning bolts.**

**BlackKabutops-**

**Gender-Male **

**Species-Corrupt Shellfish **

**Type-Ghost Rock Water **

**Ability-Weak Armor **

**Level-50 **

**Attacks-Scratch,Feint,Absorb,Leer,Mud Shot,Sand-Attack,Endure,Aqua Jet,Mega Drain,Slash,Metal Sound,Ice Beam,Hyper Beam,Blizzard,Shadowy Water,Shadow Ball.**

**Species differences-Black where brown,blood red eyes and where white is including claws.**

**Info-KABUTOPS swam underwater to hunt for its prey in ancient times. The POK MON was apparently evolving from being a water-dweller to living on land as evident from the beginnings of change in its gills and legs.**

**ShadowVileplume-**

**Gender-Male **

**Species-Shadow Flower **

**Type-Dark Grass Poison **

**Ability-Effect Spore **

**Level-50 **

**Attacks-Mega Drain,PoisonPowder,Stun Spore,Aromatherapy,Absorb,Sleep Powder,Energy Ball,Dark Vine,Shadow Plain,Dark Pulse.**

**Species differences-Body is darker color aka dark purple and blood red respectively.**

**Info-In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a VILEPLUME turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis.**

**GhostNinetails-**

**Gender-Female **

**Species-Ghostly Fox **

**Type-Ghost Fire **

**Ability-Flash Fire **

**Level-50 **

**Attacks-Ember,Quick Attack,Confuse Ray,Safeguard,Nasty Plot,Faint Attack,Fire Blast,Flamethrower,Will-O-Wisp,Dark Burn,Shadow Flame,Shadow Ball.**

**Species differences-Pure black everywhere except tail tips which are blood red,like it's eyes.**

**Info-Legend has it that NINETALES came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This POKEMON is highly intelligent - it can understand human one of it's tails is said to result in a curse.**

Ash sighed at Vileplume's he got it,it was already a Vileplume and Team Cifer had evolved it as soon as it evolved to Gloom.

"Okay guys that's enough training for now we need to get ready for the preliminaries." Ash said and returned all but BMew,who flew up to Ash and kissed his cheek.

"_This is going to be fun_" She said with a grin as she looked towards the stadium.

"Let's go" Ash said as if nothing just happened and he walked toward the stadium hoping to win.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hello!**

**Reviews-**

**Mika the Dark princess-thanks but 2 things,one do you have that line on copy-paste,and 2 what did you love,saying 'it' is nice but I want to know what you specifically like,like your fav part of the for the review it took me hours to write,I got distracted,but you only half an hour to read,roughly.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon.**

**Key:**

"Hi" :Talking

-Hi- :Thinking

"_Hi_" :Pokespeech

**Hi** :Pokedex/other machine.

(Hi) :Telepathy

"HI" :Attack command

Chapter 2:Tournament and Kanto's New Champion!

"The round one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and,wow,Gary Oak of Pallet Town will begin shortly!Trainers report to the arena!" The announcer shouted and Ash grinned,finally,after the annoying preliminaries,he gets to battle Gary.

"Well let's go BlackMew,oh yeah the plan,return!" Ash said and returned his starter to her pokeball.

"This battle will be 3 on 3 single battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak of Pallet Town!Trainers send out your first pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Go Blastoise!What's wrong Ash,BlackMew leave you for a stronger trainer?" Gary asked as he released his first pokemon.

"No...BlackMew front and center!" Ash shouted and threw a pokeball releasing his BlackMew and the crowd gasped at seeing the 'corrupt' legendary.

"Gary goes with his powerful Blastoise and Ash goes with yet another shadow pokemon!Where does he get them?" The ref shouted and Ash grinned.

"They run away from Team Cifer and BlackMew here is like the head shadow pokemon,so yeah" Ash said."Now go!RAIN DANCE!" Ash commanded and BMew glowed blue and it started raining.

"Do you have a death wish go HYDRO!.." Gary started but was interrupted by Ash.

"THUNDER!" Ash commanded and BMew fired a huge bolt of electricity at Blastoise,knocking it out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle!BlackMew wins!Trainer please send out your next pokemon!" The ref shouted and Gary returned his Blastoise to it's ball and BMew flew to Ash's shoulder.

"Go Arcanine!" Gary shouted and the 'legendary' pokemon appeared.

"BlackKabutops front and center!" Ash shouted and the ancient corrupt shellfish pokemon appeared from within its pokeball in a flash of black.

"And yet another shadow pokemon from Ash!" The ref shouted."And an already rare pokemon at that!"

"Go EXTREME SPEED!" Gary shouted and his Arcanine dissapeared at hit Kabutops,doing nothing but make it faster.

"Go SHADOWY WATER!" Ash commanded and BlackKabutops glowed black.

"Could this be?A shadow move!?" The ref shouted and BlachKabutops was surrounded in a whirlpool of black black whirlpool condensed into a ball in front of BlackKabutops and fired at Arcanine,knocking it out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle!BlackKabutops wins!Trainer send out your last pokemon!" The ref shouted.

"Arcanine/BlackKabutops return/come back!" Ash and Gary shouted returning their respective pokemon.

"Go Victreebell!" Gary shouted and released the living upside down bell shaped plant.

"GhostNinetails,front and center!" Ash shouted and the shadow version of Ninetails appeared."Ready girl?" Ash asked.

"_Of course!_" GNinetails shouted and Ash laughed a little.

"Alright,SHADOW FLAME!" Ash commanded and GNinetails glowed dark dark red focused into her mouth a she fired a huge blast of black fire at Victreebell,knocking it out.

"Victreebell is unable to battle!Ash is the winner!" The ref shouted.

"What!?No!Ash cheated!He used shadow pokemon,he he probally works for Team Cifer!" Gary shouted and everyone looked at him with a 'sore loser' look.

-A Few Days Later-

"The final battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Mark Wood from Celedon City will now begin!This will be a 6 on 6 full battle first person to lose all 6 !" The ref shouted.

"You can't beat my Golem!" Mark shouted releasing the living rock.

"BlackKabutops front and center!" Ash shouted releasing the corrupted ancient pokemon."Go!SEA OF BLACK!" Ash commanded and BKabutops glowed dark sky glowed purple before torrents of black water erupted from the purple still glowing BKabutops made a ball of black water between his claws and the ball was hit by a torrent and grew in the torrents glowed before flying towards Golem and BKabutops fired his huge ball of water at the water hit the rocky pokemon,knocking it out.

"Golem is unable to battle!BlackKabutops wins!" The ref shouted.

"Golem/BlackKabutops return/come back!" Mark and Ash shouted returning their respective pokemon.

"Go Pidgeot!" Mark shouted and the bird pokemon appeared.

"DarkZapdos front and center!" Ash shouted and the dark electric legendary appeared in a flash of black."Go THUNDER SHADOW!" Ash commanded and Zapdos fired a bolt of black lightning into the purple clouds before glowing dark purple cloud started cackling with black lightning as Zapdos was surrounded in black a loud screech Zapdos,and the clouds,both fired huge bolts of black electricity at Pidgeot,knocking it out.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!DarkZapdos wins!" The ref shouted.

"Pidgeot/DarkZapdos return/come back!" Mark and Ash shouted returning their respective pokemon.

"Go Gengar!" Mark shouted releasing the ghostly pokemon.

"ShadowDragonair front and center!" Ash shouted and released his corrupt dragon pokemon."DRAGONIC SHADOW!" Ash commanded and SDragonair muiltiplied into 5 shadowy Dragonairs blasted Gengar with blasts of shadow and dark energy,knocking it out.

"Gengar is unable to battle,ShadowDragonair wins!" The ref shouted as the trainers returned their pokemon.

"Go Charizard!" Mark shouted and the final stage of the fire starter appeared.

"GhostNinetails front and center!" Ash shouted and his black fire fox appeared.

"Go BLAST BURN!" Mark shouted and his pokemon fired the strong fire attack at Ash's GNinetails,which sat there and let the attack hit it."Alright wait what!?" Mark shouted as it was revealed that GNinetails took no damage.

"GhostNinetails' ability is Flash Fire" Ash said."FLAMING DARKNESS!" Ash commanded and GNinetails glowed dark red before taking looked like she was in an aqua jet that was made of black fire as she flew towards Charizard and crashed into it over and over ten hits she landed on the ground,condensed all the fire into a ball,and fired it at Charizard,knocking it out.

"Charizard is unable to battle!GhostNinetails is the winner!" The ref shouted as both trainer returned their pokemon.

"I forfit,I can't battle Ash's shadow pokemon with my remaining pokemon" Mark sighed.

"Mark has forfitted meaning Ash Ketchum is the winner of the Indigo League!He can now challenge the Elite Four and attempt to beat Lance for the title of Kanto's Champion!" The ref shouted and Ash cheered as well as BlackMew,who was on Ash's shoulder the whole battle.

-A Few Months Later-

"Charizard and BlackKabutops are both unable to battle!Trainers send out your final pokemon!" The ref shouted and Ash and Lance returned their respective pokemon.

"Go Dragonite!" Lance shouted and let out his last and strongest pokemon.

"BlackMew front and center!" Ash shouted and BMew flew off Ash's shoulder."SHADOW AURA!" Ash commanded and BMew was surrounded in black fired this aura at Dragonite,who fired a dragon pulse to try and stop the didn't work and only added to the aura,which hit Dragonite,doing serious damage."Hey Lance,yah know how Mew knows all normal attacks right?" Ash askeds and Lance nods confused,"well BlackMew knows all normal attacks _and_ all shadow attacks,though she can only use shadow moves she's !SEA OF BLACK!" Ash commanded and BMew glowed dark purple and purple clouds began to form in the sky.

-Why did I have to get a roofless battle arena?- Lance thought bitterly as black water torrents erupted from the formed a ball of black water between her paws and the torrents glowed dark fired the ball and the torrents flew towards Dragonite,hitting it hard.

"Now lets finish this!THUNDER SHADOW!" Ash commanded and BMew fired a bolt of black electricity into the purple clouds."Hey Lance did you know if this attack is used after 'Sea of Black' it becomes more powerful?" Ash asked and Lance paled as BMew and the clouds started cackling with electricity.

"Stop it Dragonite!DRAGON PULSE!" Lance commanded and his dragon fire the pulse of dragonic energy at BMew,who absorbed the attack and added the energy to her own attack.

"Shadow moves are tough to stop or block,right?" Ash teased as BMew and the purple clouds let loose their electricity at Dragonite,knocking it out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!BlackMew wins meaning Ash Ketchum is the new Kanto Champion!" The ref shouted and Ash and BMew cheered as Lance groans.

"Hey Lance at least your still Johto's Champion,right?" Ash asked the depressed champion.

"Oh right!" Lance cheered and BMew and Ash sweat-dropped.

"Well one region down 4 more to go" Ash said and BMew nodded ready to start another adventure with a new team.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
